1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to chairs and, more particularly, to a chair especially adapted for fishing from the banks of bodies of water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Chairs especially designed for seating a fisherman are well known in the art. The following U.S. patents are representative of some of these chairs: 3,623,766; 3,825,962; 4,103,965; 4,278,289; 4,772,068; and 4,722,567. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,623,766, 3,825,962, 4,103,965, 4,278,289, and 4,722,567 have a common characteristic in that the respective front legs and the rear legs of the respective chairs are the same length.
Often, a fisherman fishes from the bank of a river or lake or other body of water. Most river banks, lake banks, and the like have a degree of slope or decline from the land to the water. Many people who fish stay at one location for a considerable period of time, and they prefer to sit down while fishing. When placing a conventional chair, having front and rear legs of equal height, on a bank, the person sitting often feels off balance or feels a considerable strain while sitting on the chair. In this respect, it would be desirable if a chair for fishermen were provided that permitted a fisherman to sit comfortably on the chair when the chair was placed on a river bank or the bank of another body of water. Further in this respect, it would be desirable if the fishermen's chair permitted the fisherman to sit level on a sloped bank of a body of water.
One of the patents cited above, namely U.S. Pat. No. 4,772,068, discloses a chair for fisherman that has adjustable rear legs that permit the seat of the chair to be adjusted to a level orientation by shorten some legs to accommodate a sloped surface. Although this patent addresses the problem of a sloped bank of a body of water, this patent does not address another important problem of a fisherman sitting on a bank. The other problem is the softness of sand or soil that is present. Often the sand or soil is not packed tightly. For this reason, the legs of the chair may readily wander as the person sits on the chair. In this respect, it would be desirable if a chair for fisherman were provided that included means for preventing the legs of the chair from wandering on sand or soil that is not tightly packed.
River banks and the like vary in their degrees of slope. In this respect, it would be desirable if a chair for fisherman were provided which were adjustable for a variety of sloped banks.
As mentioned above, it would be desirable if a fisherman's chair were especially adapted for sand or soil that is not tightly packed. Moreover, the fisherman may very well desire to use the same chair on other terrain, such as fiat terrain, or simply on a wooden floor or the like. In this respect, it would be desirable if a chair for fisherman were provided which were easily converted from a chair especially adapted for use on sand or soil to a chair adapted for use on a wooden floor or other fiat surface.
A chair that is used by fisherman may be carried considerable distances from an automobile or truck to a bank. In this respect, it would be desirable if a chair for fisherman were provided that were light weight and easily carried.
A chair that is used by fisherman is subjected to exposure to relatively large quantities of water and dirt. In this respect, it would be desirable if a chair for fisherman were provided that were resistant to rust and easily cleaned.
Some chairs to be used on boats by fisherman have swivelable seats. In this respect, it would be desirable if a chair for fisherman were provided that were especially adapted to be used on a bank of a body of water and also had a swivelable seat.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use chairs especially designed for use by fishermen, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest an adjustable leg fishing chair which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) permits a fisherman to sit comfortably on the chair when the chair is placed on a river bank or the bank of another body of water; (2) permits the fisherman to sit level on a sloped bank of a body of water; (3) includes means for preventing the legs of the chair from wandering on sand or soil that is not tightly packed; (4) is adjustable for a variety of sloped banks; (5) is easily converted from a chair especially adapted for use on sand or soil to a chair adapted for use on a wooden floor or other flat surface; (6) is light weight and easily carried; (7) is resistant to rust and easily cleaned; and (8) is especially adapted to be used on a bank of a body of water and also has a swivelable seat. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique adjustable leg fishing chair of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.